


Candid Cybertron

by Seeker_Obsessed



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Religion, I’ll add more as I go along, Multi, Underage/adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeker_Obsessed/pseuds/Seeker_Obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candid Cybertron is a collection of prequels for my series ‘A Second Chance’.<br/>Each story may or may not be completely fleshed out, but rather a collection of various defining ‘snapshots’ of the characters’ lives leading up to the war, hence the ‘candid’.</p><p>Chapters are not chronological in reference to the differing stories. Meaning just because Jazz is the first chapter, doesn’t mean he’s the earliest part of the timeline.</p><p>Some stories may be heavily OC oriented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jazz part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay close attention to the tags, both above and below. I’ll add more as I go along.
> 
> Individual chapter warning:  
> Mild to moderate sexualization of underage individual and ‘off screen’ underage/adult hardlining (both culturally acceptable within the fic)
> 
> Glossary (copy/pasted definitions):
> 
> Cella: In Ancient Greek and Roman temples the cella is a room at the center of the building, usually containing a cult image or statue representing the particular deity venerated in the temple.  
> ~  
> Stabula: barn, stable. A brothel consisting of one large room where sex took place in full view of other patrons and whores.

Cognitive Data Installation: 10%…23%…39%…

Initiating Boot-up Sequence…

Cognitive Data Installation: 79%…86%…97%…

Cognitive Data Installation: Complete

Boot-up Sequence: Complete

Onlining Now…

He could hear…voices. They were hushed but urgent, raising slightly here and there. He onlined his visor for the first time.

He couldn't see much but that hardly mattered, his attention was focused on the massive being in front of him. This big…bot towered over him with blue and white on black plating, broad helm fins, and glowing blue marks all over his frame that matched his optics. The bot wasn’t looking at him however, he was staring down at a smaller white and orange bot.

He reached out toward the large mech and leaned off whatever he was against.

*

“I don’t care if he matches all of my criteria,” Lacertus argued, “he isn’t what I ordered.” Maybe Nervus had been right, maybe a sparkling would have been a better route. He could have easily found a willing bot in his caste with traits he sought that complemented his own. He could think of five maybe six candidates off the top of is processor. But he didn’t have time to raise a sparkling, not with how quickly Gratus seemed to be pushing for a replacement. “I want to speak with someone higher—” something latched onto his arm and yanked him downward a fraction. Both he and the medic stared down at the now online new spark.

“Oh dear,” the medic made to move toward him.

Lacertus held up his other servo to stop him. “Well aren’t you brave,” he said to the new spark looking up enthralled at him, “and what might your designation be?”

The new spark tilted his helm curiously but said nothing.

“It can take a while for them to register a designation,” the medic explained.

Lacertus knelt to better examine the new spark and visa-versa. He was short like a minibot, though the medic had assured him he was in fact not. A micron or so taller than one. His visor glowed a warm blue, reflecting a little off his paintless armor. The lack of paint and the visor were clear signs that this mech was indeed a ‘war class’ frame as he had asked.

But he was so small.

The new spark reached up and lightly touched him on the lip components, drawing his attention to the prominent frown marring his face. Lacertus smiled and watched as the new spark did the same.

The medic reset his vocalizer to draw Lacertus’s attention, “sir, if you’d like, I can take the new spark in back and bring my supervisor to discuss fixing the mistake.” he stepped toward the new spark.

“No,” Lacertus shifted a bit between the two. What would happen to this young one if he requested a different ward? Would they put his spark back into incubation? It was one thing to ask for a switch while he wasn’t yet aware, but to take away the world he had only just seen… “You are right. He is everything I asked for.” he lifted the compliant new spark and rested him against his chest, arm coming around his upper thighs to hold him in place, “and Primus doesn’t make mistakes. Is this all?”

The medic gave a small sigh of frustrated relief, “just sign some things at the desk and you’re good to go. They'll give you a form to fill out later to change his number to a designation.”

Lacertus carried the new spark out of the room and down the hall. He paused briefly at the desk in the main lobby to sign that he’d obtained his ward and to download a packet for first time guardians. Once out of the building, he stepped out of the way of the door and paused to skim the packet. It was simple enough, mostly common sense about how new sparks needing help learning how to properly use their frames and when to seek a medic. One thing that stuck out was the use of legs and pedes.

He set the new spark down and gave him his servo for support. The new spark stood well enough. Lacertus took a small step, well small for him, and waited for his ward to follow.

a moment of hesitation, and then, with an audio receptor shattering screech as metal scraped against metal, the new spark dragged one pede across the ground to follow. The other pede followed. It took a whole four ‘steps’ to match Lacertus’s.

“Good,” Lacertus said, “now why don’t we try actually picking up our pedes,” he suggested, ignoring the stares of bots passing by.

The new spark quirked his helm and Lacertus picked up his own pede for emphasis.

The new spark continued to stare.

Sighing, Lacertus knelt and lifted a small pede then brought it back down. He did it again with the other and the new spark wobbled and clasped his shoulder pauldron for support. After repeating the process a few times, the new spark caught on and began stepping on his own accord.

“There we go…” Lacertus grinned triumphantly. “Now, you ready to head home?”

*

Step

Scuttle scuttle scuttle

Step

Scuttle scuttle scuttle

Lacertus stifled the urge to groan. The steps leading down to the sidewalk had tested his patience, but this was too much. With each step, he had to pause for the new spark to catch up. At the rate they were going, they’d be home by tomorrow afternoon. Making a decision, he scooped the new spark up and steadied him on his hip plating like a minibot would have, pedes planted firmly on the lip of his hip plating. The only difference was the new spark was against his chest rather than his back, he didn’t trust the new spark’s gripping skills to keep him from falling off. “Hang on tight,” he ordered, moving the tiny servos to his shoulder plating. Once the new spark was secured, he began walking at a much more comfortable, brisker pace, keeping a servo lightly on his ward’s back.

He moved with the current of bots down the sidewalk toward the nearest transport. Though he’d gotten here by alt mode, it was now out of the question. He highly doubted the new spark could transform, let alone the fact that he wasn’t certain his alt mode would even be street capable. For all he knew, the little one was a non-vehicular model.

They paused at a cross walk behind a throng of other waiting bots.

The new spark perked up and glanced around, his gaze didn’t seem to fall on the crowd but rather somewhere outside it. He looked down the perpendicular walkway and stepped off Lacertus’s hip.

Lacertus quickly caught and set him down before he hurt himself and watched him dart off on his wobbly legs. He ran after, quickly catching up. “Where do you think you’re going…” and then he heard it the dark upbeat melody. He followed close behind the new spark on his quest until they came upon the source of the music.

A large crowd gathered in a corner of a plaza, cheering and dancing to a Kaonite beat.

Lacertus carefully nudged bots out of the way so the new spark could get a better look, many moved willingly at the sight of him.

The new spark stopped at the edge of the crowd and swayed uncoordinatedly to the music. He then pointed at the performers and glanced back at Lacertus questioningly, a huge smile plastered on his face plating.

“It’s called Jazz,” Lacertus answered with a warm smile.

“Jazz…”

*

(Note: 'Jazz' is not actually Jazz, but the simplest Earth equivalent based on various aspects.)

*

After a good groon of listening to the performers, Lacertus and the newly designated Jazz made it home. The day slowly coming to an end.

Jazz stared in awe at the tall pillars that welcomed them and in even more wonder at the giant statues that lined the large room they first entered.

Lacertus walked beside him and smiled kindly at the bots that greeted them as they passed, most displaying similar blue glowing etchings. They turned into a hallway near the front and Lacertus helped Jazz up a flight of stairs. They stopped at two large doors and a moment later they slid open and they stepped inside.

The room was dimly lit and large, though nowhere near so as the one down stairs.

Lacertus stopped him in the center and continued walking. The room brightened slightly and Jazz realized there was a bot lounging a few paces ahead of him where Lacertus had stopped to kneel.

The bot was indigo and rust red with black and metallic gold accents. His optics and markings were the same blue as Lacertus’s and as he shifted in his seat, he looked as though he might grumble and break.

“I thought you wanted a military frame?” the mech murmured to Lacertus, optics jumping from him to Jazz and back.

“There was a miscommunication with the filing,” Lacertus admitted.

“And they didn’t fix it?”

Lacertus shrugged, “I…kind of fell for him at the clinic.”

The old mech nodded then eyed Jazz before beckoning him forward, “come, let these old optics get a better look at you.”

Jazz approached and stood before him.

The older bot brought a servo up and lightly gripped his arm, pulling him closer. "There now," he said when Jazz was microns from his face. The servo released his arm and both servos came up to grip the sides of his helm, tilting it this way and that. The servos moved down his frame, the bot's optics following them with admiration and appreciation. Jazz squirmed when the mech’s servos caressed his lower back and aft. The servo trailed slowly down between his thighs then back up to tilt his helm at different angles.

“Yes indeed,” the mech said, “you are quite a beauty, so unique. I think you’re going to be popular with your brothers and patrons alike. What’s your designation, young one?”

“Jazz…” he said then gave a small smile, “…what's yours?”

“I am head priest Gratus,” the older mech answered with a smile. He turned to Lacertus, “show him around,” he said giving Jazz another warm smile. “I’ll have an etcher come by tomorrow to mark him.”

*

Jazz followed Lacertus back down the stairs and into the giant room again.

Lacertus led him toward the back of the room, pausing to point out each statue.

Something about ‘Primes’?

Jazz didn't pay much attention, his focus falling on a faint sound.

Lacertus rambled on about something or other.

Jazz stepped away and went to investigate. He followed the noise through a doorway, on the left side of the large room, and paused at the sight before him.

The large room gleamed and twinkled with the setting sun that shone through windows high on the wall across from him. A large fountain bubbled in the middle of it all. But what was causing the noise, what actually caught his attention, was the number of bots occupying the area. Almost all of which were grinding and rubbing their frames together. Some were in pairs, some in threes, and some in even larger groups with a few single bots scattered around.

He walked further into the room, ogling various groups. He couldn’t figure out what they were all doing. It looked a little like some of the dancing he’d seen earlier, but was also so very different. Especially since most were doing it while lying on the ground or in seats, some even on the fountain’s edge.

Amongst the grunting and moaning, he heard a low melody. He followed the sound past the fountain and noticed a small group of musicians playing on a stage at the far end. He went directly for them, stepping strategically over a few squirming bots.

He stopped in front of the stage and watched. The musicians paid him little attention, more focused on their tasks. One of the bots held an instrument like one of the ones he’d seen earlier. It had a small base that was seated on the player’s lap and a long thin tube of something blue and purple that gave off a faint glow. The player ran a metal rod across the tube causing a sweet shrilling wail. It was different from what he’d heard in the plaza but still very much the same. It was so beautiful. He reached up to touch the instrument.

A large servo clamped down on his shoulder and pulled him away.

Jazz jumped and swung around then flinched. It wasn’t Lacertus.

“Don’t touch the performers,” the much larger bot hissed. He had to be about as tall as Lacertus all orange and deep red plating.

Jazz opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His gaze darted around the room but Lacertus was nowhere in sight.

*

Lacertus moved to the next statue and paused when he realized he didn’t hear small pede steps behind him. He turned around and scanned the cella for his ward.

And the nearest entrance was the stabula.

He sighed and hurried through the doorway. He didn’t pause as he stepped over a few interfacing couples and politely patted away any out stretched servos offering him to join them. He spotted his wayward ward by the stage with Payload and carefully made his way over there. “Jazz,” he called softly so as not to disturb anyone.

The little mech turned to look at him.

“You know this one?” Payload asked.

“I do…” Lacertus replied, coming up beside Jazz to put a comforting servo on his back, “and you’ll be seeing a lot more of him.”

Payload’s optics brightened with understanding, “really now…was that today?” he smiled down at the topic of discussion whose gaze had turned back to the happenings around him.

“Jazz,” Lacertus tapped lightly on his shoulder.

“What are they doing?” Jazz asked, attempting to mimic their hushed tones and looking over his shoulder to his guardian.

Payload was shaking, struggling to hold back laughter as Lacertus knelt to one knee strut. “They’re…interfacing,” he said hushed.

Jazz looked around again, “what’s that?”

The other mech’s fit grew.

Lacertus sighed, “we’ll discuss it later,” he promised. “Now come,” he rose to his pedes.

Jazz waved goodbye to the new mech and followed his guardian. Rather than go the way they came, he was lead to a small door beside the stage and hurried through before it shut.

The sounds of the room disappeared into silence as they entered a hallway.

“This is the living quarters,” Lacertus stated as he led the way down one end of the hall. “All of your main recharge and fueling will be done here.”

*

Jazz sat on a large berth, legs swaying off the edge. A cube of energon was situated between his servos on his lap.

Their room, as Lacertus had called it, was square, door to the right on the hallway wall. A narrow, floor to ceiling window claimed region of the far wall, overlooking a city nightscape. The berth was pressed to the left wall.

“What’s interfacing?” he asked again, bringing the cube to his mouth.

Lacertus looked up from his own cube from where he leaned near the window. He really hadn’t thought he’d have to answer these kinds of questions so soon. It’s not that he was embarrassed, it was simply that he didn’t know how to explain it in a way that Jazz would understand. He tried to think back to how his guardian had explained it. “Interfacing is…an act of giving pleasure,” he said.

“Pleasure?”

“Making someone feel good,” Lacertus reiterated.

“How?” Jazz asked, visor dimming in a squint.

“Well…there are a few ways,” Lacertus stated, “what they were doing in the other room is just one—”

“It looked like they were doing a lot more than one thing.”

Lacertus chuckled, “yes, but they were doing one type of interfacing.” he moved to sit next to Jazz, “Primus gave bots spikes and valves. Located here,” he gestured to his interface panels, “they were pressing them together or inside each other.”

Jazz stared at him in confused horror.

Lacertus chuckled again, “I’ll show you.” he got up and pulled a datapad off a mostly spartan shelf and sat down again. He flipped quickly through things then handed the device to Jazz.

Jazz set his cube aside, wiping a dribble off his chin, and stared at the screen. There were two bots on it moving in a similar action as the bots in the large room. One was on his servos and knee struts, the other directly behind him leaning over him, hips rocking frantically. The main difference though, was the lighting. The room on the datapad was fairly bright compared to the large room.

“that’s a spike,” Lacertus explained, pointing to a long object projecting from where he’d indicated before, “the other mech is putting his in this mech’s valve.” he made a few movements with his digit on the screen and the scene changed angles. Now they were closer and viewing up slightly at their hips.

Jazz could almost clearly see where the spike disappeared into the other mech. he tilted his helm to try getting a better look.

Lacertus rose, setting their cubes on the shelf, and grabbed a portable mirror.  He sat back down, this time leaning against the wall that the head of the berth was on. He took the datapad from Jazz’s servos, setting it on the nightstand, and pulled his ward against his chest extending his arm so that the mirror was situated between the young mech’s legs. “Spread your legs wide and open your panels.”

Jazz did as instructed, draping his legs over his guardian’s thighs. It took him a moment to figure out how to open his panel, but when he did, he was greeted with a view of his own valve.

He reached down and rubbed at the many platelets and biolights. His digit traced the opening they encircled. When his guardian said nothing, he pressed in a little. He jumped at the sensation.

“Careful,” Lacertus warned, “you have a seal a little ways in. you mustn’t break it.”

Jazz nodded and eased his digit in until he felt what Lacertus was referring to. He couldn’t quite get a decent feel of it but it was definitely firmer than the soft squishy texture he felt everywhere else. “Do we…interface?” he asked, turning slightly to look at his guardian.

Lacertus shook his helm, “not like this, at least not now, your frame isn’t ready. But at a later date, if you’d like, we can. However, we can do other forms,” he said trailing the digits of his free servo along the side of his ward’s abdomen. Primus he was tiny. The sheer thought of possibly taking his valve in the future filled him with dread.

Jazz perked up at the prospect of doing other things. “Like what?” he asked, turning fully and nearly climbing onto Lacertus’s chest and abdomen.

Lacertus chuckled and set the mirror on the nightstand with the datapad, “close your panel and I’ll show you.” a quiet _snik!_ was all he needed and he quickly flipped them so that Jazz was on his back below him. “We’ll start with hardlining,” he murmured, leaning in to nuzzle an audio receptor.

*

Light from one of the moons shone through the window, lighting the otherwise dark room.

Lacertus lay on his back, closest to the wall, post overload buzz humming through his lines. His servo rested on Jazz’s upturned hip, massaging a bit of his back plating, as recharge threatened to take him. Jazz was surprisingly still fully online. _Ah the stamina of youth_ _…_

Jazz had the portable mirror in his servos, staring into it, mesmerized by his own reflection. He reached up and touched the rim of his visor.

“Jazz…” Lacertus mumbled, “you should recharge.”

Jazz looked over his shoulder at his guardian, “I look different.”

“Yes you do…”

“Why?”

He didn’t get an answer.

Lacertus had fallen into recharge.

 

TBC


	2. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter

All fics are going on hiatus for a little while.  
I won't go into detail, but due to recent real life happenings, I need to put them on the back burner. I don't have a set time frame. I'd say at least a couple months, but time tends to slip by me pretty quickly. During this time, I'll revise previous chapters and continue writing when I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to ask if anything has you confused.
> 
> Writing status can be found here:  
> http://seeker-obsessed.tumblr.com/tagged/Seeker%27s-Fanfic-Status/


End file.
